


柜子顶上

by 9PNa



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9PNa/pseuds/9PNa
Summary: Just a sweet sory after the war. Suspecting that Miyoshi pretend to die.





	

戦争が始まり　戦争が終わり。   
战争开始了，战争结束了。  
我去问结成中佐讨要我的"遗物"的时候，他没在。我等了一会，却被告知替我收拾东西的是佐久间。佐久间不是早就搬出去了吗？我有点郁闷。这意味着我要悄无声息地穿过三个街区，潜入民宅。其中辛酸，无人能解……我正向结成大倒苦水，表现出一副让他打发波多野去替我领东西的样子，却被他一眼看穿真实意图，冷冰冰地顶回来一句:"你出去那么久，佐久间的动向倒是知道得一清二楚啊。"  
唉，唉，这条老狐狸。我虽不至面红耳赤，但也顿时哑口无言。没办法，我生含了三团棉花，戴上帽子，不情不愿地走出门去。但一走上街，我登时笑逐颜开、手舞足蹈、欣喜若狂。别问我为啥，我就乐意这么虐待自己，你管得着吗？  
冷たく吹いてた　木枯らしの音，  
清冷的风吹打着枯枝的声音，  
まっすぐ伸びた河原の道，  
笔直延伸的河边小道，  
桜の季節に続いてた，  
樱花的季节在继续。  
佐久间真是穷得可以。  
我有点儿心疼这个耿直的boy。我听说（特意打听到）陆军其实非常看好他，他却一直固执地待在D机关。战争的时候D机关没用，战败了更是没用。陆军又要招他，他却从D机关一走了之，去码头上做苦力。  
唉，叫他不要被洗脑，不要那么固执地相信那些错误的信念……他倒好，不那么信军人敕令那一套了，却转而把D机关教给他的那一套贯彻到底了？这才不是我们的风格，这头蠢驴……  
以上，就是我在收拾完烧酒瓶子、叠好被子、拖完地之后，边给他洗衣服边想的事。他的衣服只有两件，裤子也是，全都一模一样。我猜他身上还穿着一套一模一样的，三套衣服轮换着穿，全套家当。  
我默不作声。当然屋里也没人好说话。这个默不作声是指，我哭得一点声音都没有。  
窗外倒是有好大一棵樱花树，盛开的花并未因战后的萧条而减色半分。这大概算得上一点精神财富，又或者是一点精神折磨。我猜他每天都躺在那张窄窄的小床上，盯着窗外的樱花，想着我们俩一块从樱花树下走过的日子。  
在德国的时候，很少能见到樱花。那里不像日本，大片大片地种植樱花。但就算这样，我还是忍不住想起那些日子。他从樱花树底下走过去，枝条擦着他的头发，粉红的樱花瓣纷纷隐没入他的发间，他却浑然不觉，因为他在忙着帮我挡开迎面垂下的枝条。我大概还没高到会撞到那里的地步，我跟他说。他不好意思地笑着，自己却一头撞了上去。  
你昏头啦？我笑得直不起腰来。一看见你，我就昏头了。他背对着我说。  
我竟一句话都回不上去。我三好，伶牙俐齿，绝顶聪明，什么样的漂亮话没说过？我三好，貌美如花，唇红齿白，什么样的情话没听过？可我竟一句话都回不上去。于是我快走两步，握住他背在身后的手。我只握住他的指尖，他却回握住我的手掌。  
你本来就头昏。我恶狠狠地说，空闲的手从他的发尖摘下一瓣花瓣，悄悄地握在手心。  
手のぬくもりが　僕に伝えるもの，  
你那温暖的手传递给我的情意，  
名前を呼び合う　ふたりの耳に，  
相互在耳边轻呼着对方的名字。   
我终于想起来遗物的事了。  
这让我不由得有点羞愧。本来打着拿遗物的幌子大张旗鼓地闯进来了，结果从中午到黄昏竟然一点儿也没想起来这事儿。丢人不？我可真是被迷了心智了。  
我在家里转了一圈（我竟然已经开始自觉地把这儿称作家了），最后才在杂物柜顶上瞅见一个怪眼熟的小盒子。这种眼熟只是间谍的条件反射，直到我把屋子里唯一一把椅子拖过来，踩着它极目远眺，才想起来那是个啥盒子。  
一个鞋盒，佐久间送我的礼物——的包装。我下意识地往门口看了一眼，那双鞋就放在玄关不起眼的地方，有点旧了，却还是很干净。  
破鞋重圆了，我想。  
当初佐久间送我鞋的时候我是不大高兴的。"明明有那么多可选的。"我赌气地想。就算再烂俗，我也喜欢玫瑰花。后来我拎着皮包站在离开的火车站，他从检票口溜进来。我远远就看见他一脸的局促，这家伙永远都刚正不阿学不会做贼。他溜到我眼前，蹲下来给我系鞋带。  
"以后记得把鞋带系的紧一点。"他叮嘱我说，然后把我送上了火车。  
我坐在火车上脸色发青。这是送别的话吗？气得我都再也不想理他了，但却一直下意识地系紧鞋带。后来有一天我狂奔逃命，整整奔跑了一夜才从敌人的巡查中逃跑。鞋带一直很给面子的没有开，鞋也合适得出奇。明明是双皮鞋，跑起来却那么舒服，就像被谁的手轻轻包裹着。也不知道是因为我一直穿着这双鞋所以活了下来，还是因为它让我活了下来所以我一直穿着它。这双鞋太舒服了，也耐穿，而且还是佐……咳，后来我走南闯北，东西都丢得差不多了，西装外套和裤子最后都搭不成套，只有这双鞋一直跟着我。鞋面都生了无数细褶，我还是舍不得丢，我买的鞋油加起来都比它贵——可能也没它贵。我顺着它内里的标牌去百货问了价钱，得到的数字让我都不敢算这是佐久间几个月的薪水。这时候我才知道他是个多么适合结婚的人。  
每个狂奔的夜晚，我都一边痛不欲生地气喘吁吁，一边在脑子里一遍一遍地想，我要活下来，我要活下来回去见他。  
ドキュメンタリーフィルム　遠くの時代，  
在那遥远年代的旧胶片里，  
僕の知らない　あなたの物語，  
有一个我还未知的你。  
说是遗物，其实也没多少东西。不过是我当初买的书，还在页边写了批注，所以有些舍不得。不愧是佐久间，他知道我最舍不得的就是这些。我挽起袖子打算把它们搬下来，上手之际才知道这些没多点儿的东西到底有多沉。早知道当初就不买那么多了，我一分神，倾斜的箱子中一本书就直直地冲着我的脑门滑过来。我条件反射地一缩脖子，那书就擦着我的头发飞过去了。  
好险好险。心有余悸的我自觉无力把它们搬下来，就乖乖地再把它们推回原位，跳下椅子去看脱队的那本书。  
不是本书，是日记本。准确的说，是练习本。  
8月3日  
今天晚 上和佐久间他们一起打德扑。本来说好九 个人一起，最后却只有七个人来，打得一点 也不尽兴。我倒是没输多少，佐久间可是把这三日 的伙食费都输光了。本 来说好当场结账，结果他拿不出钱来，我们只好宽限他两天。后来又说打桥 牌，但是田崎的桥牌打得实在太好了，大家都不愿意和他玩。  
那天晚上倒是真打了扑克，田崎也的确提出要接着打桥牌，佐久间输得一塌糊涂也是真的。这不过是练习如何用当天的事隐藏要传达的信息。  
我一下就翻到了这一页。书本是有记忆的，你总是翻哪一页，它会变得与众不同。也许是因为夹缝宽了一些，也许是因为纸张不再平整，总之，下一次你随便翻开的时候，它会自动为你呈现出这特别的一页。  
佐久间经常翻这一页吗？我有点疑惑地抚摸着书面。过了一会我恍然大悟:他不知道这只是一本练习本，把它当做我真的日记本了。因为是练习的缘故，我没有认真地写，大概只有这一页提到了他。我仔细端详这些文字，不出意料发现了几点晕开的痕迹。一个一个皱起的小点，那是打湿过的痕迹。他哭了吗？也是。恋人在日记里只有一句话提到自己，还说的是自己输到没饭吃的蠢样。他大概一边痛哭地想着死去的我，一边更加痛苦地揣摩着他在我心中的地位吧。他恨我吗？可他毕竟用了那双鞋的盒子来装我的遗物。不过，那鞋盒也可能是从我床底下翻出来的唯一合适的容器。我开始胡思乱想，也许正如他在无数个夜晚做过的事——坐在我的"日记"前，胡思乱想。  
就算他恨我，他也喜欢我。最后我笃定地想。这是理性的推理，所有的直觉都是我理性的推理。我又在心里补充上这么一句。  
小さな桜の木の下で，  
在那低矮的樱花树下，  
夢　初恋　出会い　別れ，  
梦想，初恋，邂逅，分离，  
想いと記憶を眠らせた，  
思念和记忆伴我入眠。   
我开始考虑接下来怎么办了。  
根据我的情报，佐久间一般在晚上九点到家。倒不是去小酒馆之类的地方消遣，而是一个人沿着河堤散步。我知道那道河堤，在那里，我们第一次接吻；在那柳荫中，我们第一次……他的脸好红，但是一点也不迟疑，我呻吟着，差点昏过去。我的手环在他的脖子上，细密的吻落在我的胸前、脖子、脸颊，最后摸索着找到我的嘴唇……我笑了起来，这大概有点傻，可我不愿停止回忆。  
现在是下午四点，我还有五个小时的时间来做决定。方法一，找一个安全的方法把我的东西从柜子顶上拿下来，然后脱光了躺在床上等他回来。方法二，把他的东西搞乱。他累得一塌糊涂，大概不会注意到消失的酒瓶和干净的衣服，只要把被子放下来就好。要不然就告诉他是田螺姑娘替他做了这一切——还是算了吧。然后把这本日记放回去，就装作什么也没发生过的样子悄悄离开。我站在屋子的中央思索着。作为一名前间谍，我不敢保证我以后的生活会安定平稳。如果是这样，还不如——  
门开了。  
遠くに残した忘れ物，  
那残留在遥远时空里的忘却，  
あなたの心　探しに行きたい，  
至今仍想追寻你，  
桜吹雪のその下で待つ，  
在樱花漫天飞舞的树下等待，  
会いたくて　会いたくて　手を振る笑顔が，  
想见你，想见你，那挥手的会心一笑，  
まだあなたの中　生きている，  
仍鲜活的存在在你的身体里，  
いちばん好きな人，  
我最喜欢的人啊。   
"猫在受到惊吓的时候会跳得比平常高。"——节选自《波多野名言录》  
好吧，根本没这本书。  
怎么这么早就回来了？我有点焦急地想，真是失算。我待在杂物柜顶上，悄悄拿那个小盒子挡住我（其实挡不太住，但佐久间自打进门了就没抬头看过），打量着刚走进门的男人。  
他晒黑了，头发更长，肌肉也更壮实（我打了个寒噤）。他似乎累得连眼都睁不开了，闭着眼甩掉鞋子，闭着眼往床边摸。一屁股坐在床上，他微微偏过头，看到叠好的被子，怔了一下。随后看向阳台，在那里，刚洗过的的衣服还在夕阳下摇摆着。他绕到床脚看了看，堆积如山的烧酒瓶子也不见了。最后他看见那本放在椅子上的书。  
唉呀……我想，麻烦了。  
他拿起书，翻了几页。他和以前不一样了，以前我总是能一眼看穿他，而现在，他想什么、发现了什么、心情如何，我全都看不出来。他呆愣愣地站在那里，手里慢慢地翻着书页。  
田螺姑娘田螺姑娘，我在心里默默祈祷，要不就以为进了小偷，赶紧追出去。但打心底，我竟有点希望他发现我。  
"三好，"他突然开口，"你在吗？"  
我的心都停了。  
为什么这么快就知道？我撇了撇嘴，眼泪都要流下来了。对他来说，我已经死了，已经不存在了。就算存在，也只不过是一个在日记里只提起过他一次的轻浮男人。可是，为什么，为什么一看到叠好的被褥、干净的衣物，他就会第一个想起我？  
也许他曾梦想过许多次。就在这样的简陋的屋子里，两个人紧紧地挤在一张小床上。已经是傍晚了，午睡显然是过了头，但两个人都没有起床的意思。最后我说不行我要起来了还有衣服没有洗，他一把把我拉回床上，洗什么衣服嘛放着我洗，再躺一会。就这样的日子，我做梦都梦到过几万次。他是不是同我一样，是不是？无数次幻想的重复，甚至让人在现实中都产生出莫名的条件反射。  
"三好，"他又问了一句，这次语气更加笃定，"你在哪里啊？"  
"在你放最重要的东西的地方。"我用了间谍的小技巧，声音听起来分外遥远，然而他还是马上就看向杂物柜。果然，最重要的东西是我的遗物吗。  
"那我怎么可能知道你在哪里，"他望着我的眼睛，痴痴地呓语道，"你就是我最重要的东西啊。"  
我从杂物柜上跳了下去，碰倒了一盒子的书。他冲过来接住我，顺便默不作声地替我挡下砸下来的尖锐棱角。  
見上げた空には　東京タワー，  
抬头仰望，东京塔映入眼帘，  
新しくなった街で，  
在焕然一新的城市里，  
あなたがあきらめた自由と未来を，  
你曾经放弃的自由和未来，  
誰もが好きに描き始めた，  
被人们欣喜的重新开始，  
振り返らず　時のたつままに，  
没有人回望过去，时光一如既往的流逝，  
あなたの春が手のひらにあるよ，  
你的春天就在你的手里啊。  
尾声  
外面下着大雪，一点阳光也没有。屋子里冷的要死，我缩在被子里死活都爬不出去，佐久间的怀里太暖和了。   
"我不想洗衣服。"我奄奄一息道。  
"我洗。"背后丝毫没有犹豫地回答。  
啊，有一个单纯可爱的男朋友的日子真是好，可以随便驴。  
"明天去买点炭回来吧。"我说。  
"穷啊。"他闷闷地回答我。  
"拜托，你头昏啦？"我背对着他翻了个白眼，"我三好，什么钱赚不到？"  
我听见佐久间偷偷地笑了。"一见到你，我就头昏啦。"他得意洋洋地说。  
FIN  
注:文中所引歌词为 ワカバ的单曲《いちばん好きな人》，歌词来自网易云，翻译贡献者:vale_solus。


End file.
